custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dessal (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Dessal was an Onu-Matoran who was the Chief Archivist in the Fractures Universe. History Early Life Like all other Onu-Matoran, Dessal began his life on Spherus Magna, where he helped to construct the Matoran Universe and was placed in Metru-Nui, along with a number of other Onu-Matoran. Upon arriving in Metru-Nui, Dessal invested in the growth of the Archives and managed to work his way through to become the Chief Archivist. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the fact that Makuta Teridax never existed in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood did not form The Plan and, instead of waiting for events to fall into place around the Great Cataclysm, accelerated their invasion of the Matoran Universe. Mata Nui still was able to safely land on Spherus Magna. By this point, Dessal was still living in Metru-Nui. War Dessal managed to survive the brunt of the War by staying in Onu-Metru, which had been fortified to allow the Onu-Matoran to defend themselves against Rahkshi attacks. In more recent times, Dessal established a position in Turaga Matoro’s High Council. Current Times However, on the final day of the war, Dessal was summoned to meet Toa Tollubo after he arrived in the Fractures Alternate Universe. He was the first of the Council members to attend. Several days after this encounter with Toa Tollubo, Dessal was summoned to Po-Metru to inspect the archaeological activity taking place in the Canyon of Unending Whispers following the discovery of a Toa of Earth's remains. Upon arriving, Dessal was reunited with Danza, a good friend of his who was also working on the same site. The two Matoran worked together to predict how the Toa - who they believed to be Varna - had been killed. However, Tollubo then appeared at the site in search of Toa Orkahm. Feeling confident with their results, Dessal and Danza decided to test their theory on Tollubo as he had not been present during their devising process. Following the discovery of a Ta-Matoran near to Varna's grave, Dessal and Danza predicted that the Matoran had been Varna's Metru-Nui aide. However, Tollubo disproved their theory by claiming that the Matoran was in fact and Av-Matoran named Glon and that he had been carrying the Kanohi Vahi. This left Dessal speechless. ''Over Your Shoulder'' Six months later, Memel approached Dessal with an archaeological find. Unintentionally, he interrupted an interview between the Chief Archivist and Toa Jollun in order to present a piece of ancient timber to him, thinking that it would make his dwelling a historical landmark. However, he was run down by Dessal, who claimed that his find was useless for anything other than showing the archaeological composition of his neighborhood. Disheartened, Memel turned to leave only to be blown aside by an explosion as several members of the Metru-Nui Law Enforcement entered the office intent on bringing Jollun into custody. Trivia *Dessal was named after Richard Bessal, a leading Historian in the field of German History. Many of Dessal's future quotes will be paraphrased from Richard Bessal's historical comments in order to aid BobTheDoctor27 to remember them. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance *''Over Your Shoulder'' *''Judgement Day'' - To be Written Category:User:BobTheDoctor27 Category:Earth Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Matoran